


Priceless

by Superheroindisguise



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise
Summary: MasterCard spoof videosI have a lot of fan vids (multiple fandoms) that I made ages ago that I'm going to be posting since I now have copious amounts of time on my hands, but in order to cut down on posting dozens upon dozens of individual posts I'm going to try and group together similar vids from each fandom into one post so most (but not all) will have more than one video embedded in it.





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been meaning to do pretty much since I joined, but just haven't really had the time to do. Well I now find myself with copious amounts of free time so will be taking advantage of that to finally upload all of my old fan videos that I made ages ago especially since pretty much every other site I had my videos on have all gone bust.

*All prices are fully 100% randomly made up and do not accurately represent then actual prices of anything*

[mc7](https://vimeo.com/404050586) from [Superhero in Disguise](https://vimeo.com/superheroindisguise) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
